Minecraft with the Rats
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: The tunnel Raters felt a bit lonely, and missed each other, no one of them actually confessed to miss the other but they did, what happens when Minecraft decides it wants another Coop? a small Girl joins the Tunnel ratters in there adventures in Minecraft... T for swears it gets better! give it a chance!NOW DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft with the Rats**

**Hello I am KittyCat, this is my first time writing a story not about an Anime, so please be nice, here are some notes:**

**-the 'Rats' stands for TTR ,Team Tunnel Rats, Who are : (for those who are not familiar with the name) ZombieCleo,Vechs,PauseUnpause,Zisteau and JoeHillsTSD**

**-this fanfic is a lot like '****Trapped in Minecraft with YouTube Celebs?****' (which I absolutely adore!)only with a another grope of Youtubers **** and I asked BeaconRulze for promising as well **

**Well that's it for the notes **** I am also considering on uploading a YouTube Let's Play of Minecraft ,but I'm very shy when it comes to talking in front of people I do not know…If you could leave a review in which you tell me if I should or shouldn't and tell me the reason It'd be more then welcomed **** well now let's start this Fanfic!**

* * *

**ZombieCleo's POV**

_Why is it so boring today?_ I thought as my kitty came in the room **(I'm calling her Kitty because Cleo calls her cat Kitty, same goes with Vechs' Cat but not Pause's\Alex',his Cat is Navi and Navi shell be Navi :3** **) **and meowed "What is it Kitty" I asked her but she only stared at my computer screen "What's wrong Kitty?" I asked her again _I swear ,sometimes she's such an As- _ my thought was cut off as my computer started making weird noises "?" I asked myself and went over to my computer, I saw Minecraft was open "Why is Minecraft open?" I asked myself out loud but before anyone could answer the computer screen went completely Red… "That isn't suppose to happen_…"_I thought out loud as I touched the screen, but apparently did a BIG mistake since my screen just turned into a black hole and I was pulled in…

**Vechs' POV**

_I'm bored…how about making a new map? Yeah I think that could work _ I lunched MCEdit and just as I was about to start working my computer screen went completely Black (**everyone has their ****OWN color for a reason**_) _"What on earth is happening?" I asked myself and did the biggest mistake of my life by touching my computer screen and my Kitty decided it wanted to join me so it just jumped on my lap as I was pulled into Minecraft to see a familiar face or should I say _skin _

**Alex' POV**

I was just recording A new SP series with Andrea but then my screen suddenly turned Purple **(****Mark my words, it WILL have a part in the fic) ** Andrea panicked a bit then asked "Why is the screen acting like this?" "I really don't know..." I answered as she touched it, with Navi on my lap and Andrea touching my shoulder ,the three of us were sucked into Minecraft

**Zisteau's POV**

"Welcome backa to the Mindcracka!" I said my intro as always but what my viewers DIDN'T know is that this is only a single player world with the Mindcrack map! "Wait...this isn't Mindcrack..." I said acting but then my whole screen went Green "What-what is happening right now?" I asked not only myself but my viewers and then touched the screen and got pulled into Minecraft...

**Joe's POV**

My wife and baby were sleeping ,since my adorable little baby was born me and my Wife had a fine life,but now, it's hard to live...And it's my fault for not working at anything but YouTube .. *sigh* I had to get money so I started my computer up and started running Minecraft but then my computer screen went Brown "What-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I touched my screen and was pulled into Minecraft to see...

**KittyCat's POV**

"Ah~" I sighed of happiness as I jumped up the stairs to my room and started my computer "Finally~! Schools O~V~E~R~" I sang happily as I set on my chair and in a few second later I launched Minecraft as I always do but my screen went completely Blue...but light blue,as in angels blue...ok I'll shut up now and touch the screen saying "Yey for advetureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."I said as I was sucked into the computer and till I found myself in front of my fav Youtuber which were all going "WTF am I doing here?!" which I found amusing .. "Hey!" I called making them all look at me "What's wrong, why is there a Navi and another cat here and why are there Youtuber who are wayyyyyyyyyyy too famous to talk to me here?" I asked looking at them and I don't exactly know what I said that made Vechs laugh but apparently I was 'funny' Ha...now that's funny retarded me being funny... "Well" Cleo said... I never actually liked her attitude... " **I **am here for some unknown reason when I touched my screen I was pulled here,I don't know about them..." she said sounding a bit too rude and it seemed that Vechs thought the same way since he started mimicking her movements and such which got a quiet giggle out of me and Alex while Zisteau hit him on his arm and said "Grow up,Dude" and Joe was being oblivious and asking questions like "W-wait why are we in Minecraft?" and "What about my Family!?" and such and I just looked at Vechs, he looks hansom...at times he had light blue eyes and Black hair, Pause looked like well, Pause... Zisteau was Blond with brown eyes Joe had his glasses and his black hair and Cleo had her dyed red hair and her big brown eyes I just looked at them fighting :Cleo trying to pick a fight with me,Vechs protecting me from her and insulting her ,Zisteau trying to stop the fighting without actually taking a side and Alex and Andrea trying to relax a very stressed out Joe and the cats looking at me weirdly..." You know, you have pretty eyes" I looked up to saw Andrea,I guess she gor tired of trying to stop the fighting "Thanks" I smiled at her " I like your eyes better tough..." I said her eyes has this spark to them, they were dark brown but I could easily see the beauty in them... "Well,everyone has they'er own teast " she said smiling again and I smiled back, although I'm often told I have pretty eyes I never believe them, My eyes are light blue with shadows of light green surrounded by a circle of round grey, my left eye have two little strips of brown in them and around my pupil I have this like brown color joining in, but that's in both eyes... "It seems like we're gonna be stuck her a long time, doesn't it?" she asked me and I smiled at her again and opened my mouth to answer but a voice cut in "It sure does..." we both looked up surprised and saw ...Vechs?! well I can only assume it was him by his voice..."By the way, I agreed with Andrea about your eyes " he said flashing a smile at me I couldn't help but smile back "I guess, alot of people say I have pretty special eyes... I don't like them though, everyone in my family has dark eyes,my sisters have dark brown and so does my mother and my father has dark green eyes, I don't like being the odd one in the family" I said quietly and I saw Andrea's smile fall "Is there another reason you consider yourself the odd one or is there something about your family that's a bit sad?" she asked, her voice filled with concern "Well kinda, my dad had cancer when I was Ten or Nine, I don't even remember and my mom just had a surgery to remove cancer " I said sounding a bit sad **(true story,happening now) **"Oh, you poor thing! how old are you even?" Andrea asked " I'm thirteen,Ands, is that OK if I call you that?" I asked her she smiled aat me with a hint of sadness " Of course! but that's a bit sad,isn't it?" she asked " Yeah,but when half of your family dies of cancer, you get used to it... my luck is that my parents were and are strong enough to handle it" I said smiling "Well that's great ,uhh...what's your name?" Vechs said " oh, you can call me Anber ,Tel or Kitty , you chose, I have six first names but Tel and Anber are my favorite since they were given to me by my older sister who is my role model and Kitty is the nickname I get from whoever I meet, I'm a bit Cat-like at times" I said as both Vechs and Ands smiled at me but a scream finished off this conversation we all looked to the direction of the scream and saw Cleo running from a giant spider "Holy crap!" Ands called and I sprinted towards the spider and I jumped on it's back making it jump into a creeper and just as the creeper was about to explode I jumped up nailing it "And done~ how much did I get?" I asked joking around and Ands answered joking "Ten" and I just smiled and giggled "Where the hell did you learn that?!" Cleo screamed "First off, please don't scream around me...I'm traumatized with screaming since I was a little girl, and second Circus school is very very helpful when you're stuck in a computer game, Isn't it?" I said joking and Ands giggled

**Vechs' POV**

When I first found out where on earth I was I saw a skin that I know... It was Cleo "Who...who are you?" She said looking as surprised as me as I looked down, I was a normal person unlike Cleo, who had her Minecraft skin on "I'm me, and you should know me by my voice already " her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but then a flash of light appeared and Alex and Andrea showed up the only thing I could do is stare at shook as Cleo immediately started fighting and arguing with him as Andrea started to try and stop them, then Zisteau appeared and I was trying to make a conversation but when Joe appeared looking tired and shocked Zisteau ran to help him, so there I was all alone, Zisteau trying to relax Joe, Cleo fighting with Pause and Andrea trying to stop them from fighting and then another bright light showed up and a small figure came out, I was shocked by _it's _beauty, I called _it _an _it _ because I wasn't sure if _it_ was even a real human ,she has light blond hair on the ends and roots and the other parts of her hair was darker blond, she had amazing eyes , when she first came on her eyes were a shad of sky blue eyes but when she saw us all, her eyes turned a bit Green she was skinny, but not too skinny she looked healthy, and she looked a bit surprised and then...she spook "Hey!" she called and her voice was adorable as well, could this be..._love? _...Nah, she's just a bit prettier then the average person...right?

**_time skip (because I'm a lazy person :3)_**

after that little trick I started wondering: Who is this girl? why is she so happy? with all the things going on in her life, how can she even find time to enjoy life?Maybe it's** because **she have such a rough life, she **can **enjoy life...This girl sure is a mystery... "Hey!" Anber called out, yeah, that's how I'm gonna call her "How about we make some beds **or **a shelter so we wouldn't **DIE**" she said making a point "I,as painful is it is to say this, agreed with her" Cleo said... ever since we got her she started acting like a snob,I really don't like it "but why? like I don't think is hardcore...is it?" Zisteau said "Well,tell that to Milbee, he was here, a creeper snack up on him, he died and couldn't respawn..." Cleo answered...Wait what?!" Oh my god! Milbee disappeared?!" Anber screamed "No,I'm right here" we all jumped but Cleo "Milbee!?" I yelled "What the...?!" Zisteau asked "How on earth can we hear you?!" Anber asked "Well, I'm at a Cloud world! there's flying pigs and sheeps that jump REALLY high"Milbee said exacted "No offends ,Milbee, but I think you're the really high sheep here!" Anber called making us all laugh... "But then again it could be the Aether..." she said questioning herself... "That would actually make sense... Maybe we have to defeat all the bosses in the game!" Anber called out exited and Alex looked terrified "Fudge no!" we all looked at him "Those bosses are scary as fudge!" he yelled "Get some Skyroot logs for yourself, so you could make a shelter!" Anber called out for Milbee completely ignoring Pause and making me chuckle as we broke into groups, Zisteau and Cleo checking out the environment, Pause and Andrea looking for food, Joe want mining alone since he thought could handle it and me and Anber had to chop trees and make a shelter...It was both nice and Awkward, she looked so adorable when she tried to make a plan for a house and not being able to make everything symmetrical and got a giggle from me,she looked at me saying "Oh shush you" she said looking adorable Ah gosh! stop saying that Vechs! you are not a pedophilia! you do not think of a girl how's about 10-15 years younger, _ Adorable ..._ I looked at her "OK, OK" I said holding back a laugh "How about we try to do something ales..." I said helping her out with the planing until we got it all symmetrical, I looked at Anber, her eyes were shining with happiness and she had a big warm smile on as she looked at me "Thanks ,Vechs!" she said smiling I couldn't help but smile back at the girl "It was nothing, now that the easier part is done we need to start making our base already, we have to make everything work" I said and she looked at me a bit scared but also ready to make everything work, it just made me smile to see how much energy and will power when girl have but then I found out, everyone has they'er weakness, and Anber's weakness was that she always tried to find the easy way around stuff, it was a bit annoying at times, but it was also a bit cute, just a bit... "ARGH! this can't be done!" she screamed and throw a Chicken at a tree which killed the chicken and broke the tree, she immediately looked at me "W-what?" I asked stuttering, it's hard to focus when her big blue eyes are staring at you... "You saw that two, right?" she asked "Yep" I said "in that case..." she said before kicking the tree and making brake "Whew..." she said I would have said that too if I wasn't so hsocked she just kicked the tree so hard that it broke into 3 pieces, the tree, which was 6 logs, broke into 3 groups of two that automatically stacked together ,she picked them up and turned them into wood planks "How did you do that?" I asked her "I don't really know I just thought of opening my Inventory and making wood planks and then the planks appeared" she said looking as confused as me "OK, then, can you make me a pick?" Joe said appearing outta no where "Sure" she said and made a work bench "Where did you come from?" I asked him "from behind that tree"he said pointing at the one of the trees from forest biome we were in as I faceplamed "OK, done" Anber said and gave Joe a wooden pick and some sticks "Thanks " He said as he started mining and me and Anber got back to out wood collecting until Joe's voice interpreted us yet again "Ah, Girl..." he said from some where unknown "My name is Anber,Tel or Kitty and yes?" she asked back "can you please throw me a crafting bench?" he asked "Sure I'll throw you a **Crafting table **,where are you?" she asked emphazing the Crafting table part "Right under you..." he said as we looked down and sure enough we saw a cave entrance with Joe there,about 10 blocks from us and she trowed him the work bench we made as she continue to chop down trees, and turning the wood into planks while I kept on giving her the logs that I got, until we had 2 stacks of logs, we started making the cave and by the time the other groups arrived, the house was done and decorated and Joe was already there, starving in the corner, but it seemed like Minecraft only wanted Milbee to die, since Joe was still alive for the last few hours of starvation... "Hey!" Andrea said smiling "We got stack!" Alex finished the sentence "And we spotted an extreme hills biome about 200 blocks away to east from here with an insane cave system and a Jungle biome south from here,I think I saw a Jungle temple there" Zisteau said as Cleo looked narrowed her eyes at Anber...I wonder why... "Well,We also got wool!" Andrea said as Joe raised his eyebrow "Well, I fond an abandoned mine-shaft..." Joe said quietly as Anber smiled "Well, let's start making beds,shell we?" she asked smiling as she took the wool from Pause and Andrea and the silk from Joe until she had 21 wool and then she made the beds, each one alone, one under the other she smiled at us as she made a furnace and coked the stack and gave it to everyone as we all fell asleep, above me was Zisteau, under me was Pause and on a single bed was Joe I looked directly at the other side, I saw Anber in the middle bed sleeping soundly and Cleo above here was chit-cheating with Andrea that was under them, she most be really tired is she fall asleep that easily and not waking up by Cleo's loud voice as Andrea tried to make Cleo keep her voice down I fell asleep thinking of my home as Navi and my Cat slept on Alex' legs who didn't seem to mind it much...

* * *

**KittyCat: And...DONE!**

**Andrea :Wow, that's a long chapter,isn't it?**

**Cleo : Well she isn't a beginner, you know...**

**Alex: Yeah, well she is a beginner with Minecraft fanfics!**

**Vechs :Was all the things about Anber are really about you?**

**KittuCat: Yep, BTW people who actually bothered to to check this fanfic; Thank you very much, I have the ending and some parts of the begging already locked in my head and brain, but I have almost no idea about the middle, so if you have ideas, I'd love to hear them :) also, everyone but Cleo are in there normal form, Vechs' normal form will be shown in the next chapter but as you've read, I don't have much free time...so I'll try my best to upload but I'm not promesing anything, OK?**

**Zisteau: OK then...awkward ending you have there...**

**KittyCat: Oh no, that's not the ending, I need someone to say the normal ending**

**Milbee: *Sigh* Ok then: Please R&R**

**KittyCat :Hope you enjoyed :) bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**KittyCat: Heya!**

**Cleo: You again?**

**KittyCat: Yeps :) and thanks a lot Herobrine and Bacon! you guys are the best!**

**Cleo: They must be her friends, people won't review such a lame story...**

**KittyCat: They are my friends, but all my reviewers are my friends :) just like in the begging of my time here, people yelled at me that I was retarded and such, That didn't break me down,Now did it? I just got better and better and now I have a lot of friends and people that like me because I didn't stop when they tried stopping me! so anyway,I only need 1 review for a new chapter and even better when the reviewers are someone I recognize from another story or an author I that I like reading their story :) so thanks :) **

**Vechs : Really? that's actually nice, but I'm pretty sure, that there are some people that were silent and didn't want to review before they know what kind of girl you are...**

**KittyCat: Yeah, maybe, Well! let's start the chapter so no one would complain about super long intro!**

**Zisteau: Enjoy**

* * *

**KittyCat's POV**

I woke up and immediately jumped out of bed as I heard someone sighing and saw that everyone but Zisteau, Cleo ,Joe and me attempting to get out of bed... we all broke our friends free, as I saw something floating in the distance "What is that?" I asked taking everyone's attention to the floating boxes we all went there and saw...

**Cleo's POV**

We all went towards the boxes and saw some note _'This is only to keep you up, we hope to see you soon in our dimension, the Aether' _ we all looked at the boxes .each box had a name on it '_~Cleo~_' was written on a red box ,it wasn't big nor was nor was it small, it was about a size of a computer screen as I opened it I saw some grey fur and then I saw my cat?! it might be a pain but I love it anyway , I rescued it and hugged it tightly

**Vechs' POV**

I picked up the box that had '_~Vechs~_' in white letters while the box itself was black, Opening it up I saw a painting that had shading on it and had a small kid, eyes bright, hair black and short and a sad look on his face, and at the low lest corner was written 'Vechs, middle school' and I then realized how much I was miserable back then and how much stronger I became, I remember looking at this picture and saying 'I will not become this again!' each time I felt lonely or sad when I was younger...It gave me so much power back then...

**Tyler's POV (A.N for those wondering, Tyler's Zisteau's real name...was reviled in Life on Bogata)**

I picked up the green box that had '_~Zisteau~_' on it in bright red letters opening it up I saw a small box with a ring in it...the same ring I bought when I tried to propose to my girlfriend at the time...she refused...and then I started YouTube so I can get stronger...Wow it's been a long time...I met a lot of nice people and I now have my fans...who love me no matter what I'd do...This ring made me the person I am today...

**Alex' POV**

I opened the purple box that had the '_~ Pause ~_' on it in black letters in their was a family picture of me Andrea, Navi and our new dog in it...I know I would have never had the courage to start this YouTube thing if it wasn't for my family...I love them...They helped me become stronger...I looked at Andrea who looked at me smiling as we kissed

**Joe's POV**

I looked at the brown box that had '_~Joe~ _' in big black letters on it, opening it up I saw a photo of my daughter,my wife and me...they are the ones that keep me going...no matter how much i fall and mess up, they'ed always love me...I know I can trust them no matter what...I smiled knowing that they were probably soundly asleep, relaxing now...and I know I had to come back to my loving family

**KittyCat's POV**

I smiled seeing everyone happier now and them went down to open up the box that was light blue and had '_~Shahar~_' on it opening it up I saw three necklaces, each necklace had a unicorn on it, Rarity was on the golden one, Sweetybell was on the silver one and TwilightSparkle was on the pure Gold one, touching the gold I know exactly what kind of gold it was,I started crying silently, it was the kind of gold that was also my family name...the dying family that have Cancer running throw their veins... and the best part was that, those were mine and my sisters favorite pones from the My little pony show... **(I am latterly holding back the tears writing this...)** my sisters...I hope they'er OK...Please, god if you exist...please make my sisters be safe "Anber?" Vechs asked bringing me back to realty..."Are you...crying?" he asked as I started to wipe off the tears "N-no! why would I be weak enough to cry?!" I asked as I saw Ands and Vechs' eye widened "Anber, Crying is not weakness..." Ands said and I looked at her surprised " If it isn't weakness, then why do people make fun of other people when they cry?" I asked her "That's because people are mean! you don't have to hold back your tears! that's just wrong! the only thing that'd do is give you a heart attack!" Vechs yelled at me and Tyler and Alex looked at me surprised even more and Cleo was standing there watching me with an unreadable expiration on "Why are you crying in the first place?" she asked as I looked down at my feet and said "I'm..scared...I fear for my family...I fear of Cancer...I fear of the real world..." I answered quietly and her expiration soften... "So in others words, you're crying because you're scared?then why won't you talk to them about your fears?" she asked and I answered while looking at the ground "I ...can't, My mom's in a bad enough satiation as it is, if she'd care for me as well, she might not recover...I'm stopping my life so I can help her in any way I can... if I'd worry her with my personal life, she'd have more problems...and I want her to recover as fast as she can..." I said and I felt worm hands around me looking back up I saw Andrea and Cleo both hugging me

**Vechs' POV**

That poor little girl...I wish I could hug her as well...but she seemed to forgot about us, and like my mother always says 'When a girl is on a girl talk, never disturb her or the other girls' I just looked at her along with Tyler and Alex

**Alex' POV**

from the start I know that girl had a lot of pain in her life just by the lifeless look in her eyes although every now and then you'd see a spark of happiness in her eyes...I wonder why...

* * *

**KittyCat:Done. Now LET ME EAT!**

**Cleo: ?**

**Zisteau: she made herself stay here till she finished this without moving so now she's starving**

**KittyCat : Well, at the bright side, I'd have more energy at the piercing shops today ^^**

**Vechs : I didn't know you were a Pagasister ,Kitty **

**KittyCat: and the WHOLE world knew you were a brony ,Vechs :P**

**Alex: Am I the only one concerned by the fact that this 13 year old is doing piercing?**

**KittyCat: Yup, now Bye guys Please R&R for more :3 I'm out for food now, Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KittyCat: Hello to everyone :3**

**Zisteau: Hello to the girl who is writing this fanfic…**

**Vechs: Hello to the Pagasister who is writing a story about us…**

**Cleo : Hello.**

**Milbee: Hello, to the girl that completely forgot about me -_-**

**Pause: Hello to the girl that is now a scout leader for kids with 'special needs'**

**Andrea: Hello to the girl who loves animals**

**KittyCat: and thanks for review :P Thanks Hero, seems like you're the only person reading this story :S…thanks for reading thought! **** Enjoy this new chapter who I want to make at lest 4,000 words long **** let's see if I can make it :P**

* * *

**KittyCat's POV**

After that 'little' break down I had we start moving to the Mineshaft that Joe found, I was sprinting and jumping all over the caves, we were all well geared with Iron armor and tolls, and had 3 stone pickaxes as backup, we broke into groups, Joe went with Zisteau and Vechs, Andrea and Pause went together and me and Cleo went together as well, it was kinda strange and awkward, especially for me

"So…did you watch everyone's videos? As in everyone from here? "She asked and I looked at her "Yeah, I used to be your number one fan…I was always around on your Twitch chat, I remember being there and Chit-chatting with Graved, Genji and Steph, for at lest 3 hours before you came" I said giggling at the funny memories "When you came on, you were so surprised by us but you surprised me a lot too…I remember falling off my chair, Literally , when you asked what the hell were we doing there" I finished off my sentence giggling again and she giggled as well "Wait, you were GoodLife? Man! I would have never guessed you were a 13 year old!" she said giggling "Really? How come?" I asked her "Well, for one, you have an accent! And not a Israeli one!" she said and I giggled "I didn't thought you even remembered I was from Israel!" I cut her off for a second making us both giggle "And you don't share **AS **much in real life! You're really over-sharing back then!" she said making my giggles turn into laughter "I just remembered why I liked watching you so much! you were so funny! Half of my school liked you, but then I got banned... I never know why actually..." I said dripping off to my thoughts.

**Cleo's POV**

After finding out about Anber being GoodLife I started feeling that I should keep her away from any danger , she shared a lot of things with me, and from what I got out of it, she needs help...but then again I haven't talked to her in a mount or so...I wonder if she's the same...I highly doubt that though...

**Vechs' POV**

After we found the Mineshaft, we started talking about random stuff until we got to the topic of the boxes "I got a ring, I was just about to propose to my girlfriend at the time and she refused, so I started YouTube in hopes of getting stronger..." he said as I pet his back "Her lost, out win! we got the best zombie pigman we could have ever got!" I said trying to cheer up the blond man that was walking besides me and I did get a chuckle out of him "I got a picture of my wife and daughter...they are the most important people to me..." Joe said as me and Tyler 'Aww'ed and then Joe asked something that caught me off guard "Veches! what did you get?" He asked making me almost choke on the water I was drinking after a few coughs I was finally able to talk again "Oh...nothing much, just an old drawing I did..." I said the last part quietly so they wouldn't hear me "Really!?" "Show us!" Tyler and Joe said\asked "Well...here" I shaved the picture to them and they stared at it for a while "Wow..." They both said and I gave them a questioning look "You made this when you were in Junior high?Man! I'm jealous!" Said Tyler and I chuckled "Don't be...drawing and sketches are deep crap" I said making both Tyler and Joe chuckle as well, which soon changed into full blown laughter "What did the other girl get? did any of you see?" Asked Joe "Do you mean Anber?" I asked "Yeah" he simply answered "I did,I saw a necklace of a white Unicorn with purple hair"Tyler answered...Is this suppose to be a joke? cause' I'm not laughing..."Maybe it was this pony from 'My Little Pony'?" Joe suggested as we both looked at him "What!?My daughter likes to watch that show..."He said making sense...shouldn't that be against the law? I mean, we are in a video game that has floating trees,and dirt and things... "There's no shame in watching shows that are meant ti be for little girls" Tyler said chuckling "It isn't meant for little girls! and that unicorn you saw was my Favorite one who's name is Rarity and she has a little sister named Swetty-Belle and they live at PonyVile!"I screamed at them and that was enough to get them both staring at me with a 'What the..."expression "I'm a brony..." I said looking down while hearing my friends laugh at me "Oh... you are just you , Veches..." Joe said petting my back, and Tyler looking at me _trying _not to laugh, unsuccessful...but still trying...

**Andrea's POV**

Me and Alex were running around mining all around the Mineshaft and I was laughing whenever he thought Lapis was Diamond and tried to mine it...we didn't have enough torches so it was apparently hard to tell the difference...Just kidding, Alex was spending too long on the computer so his vision was messed up "Will you stop messing around and find Diamonds so you can save me!?" Milbee said and we jumped "How could I forget that you were here?" I said while Alex was looking around everywhere "Where the fudge are you?!" He asked , there was an awkward silent for a second and then some coughing "...The Aether?" he answered\asked and I laughed,after that short pause (:P) we continued walking and bumped into Cleo and Anber "What are you doing here?!" Alex screamed at them and the only respawn he got was Anber screaming at the top of her lungs... "What the fudge?!" was Alex' replay and another question was heard "What the fu- was that?" Vechs asked from behind us "He scared me..." Anber said pulling out the cutest kitty cat face **ever. **"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you, and you killed my ears!" Screamed at her Alex "Did you even have living ears?" she asked as a strange voice came from behind us "You don't even have a brain..." A girl's voice said and we all turned around to see a brown long haired girl with light green eyes, she looked at Anber the most "Keren!" Anber screamed at me "Shahar!Where are we?" she asked...someone "We're in Minecraft Keren!" Anber said "BTW Shahar is my first name, which I hate so I call myself Tal, Talia, Rosio , Anber and all those names, just cause I hate Shahar" Anber said, and the girl hammed "And this is Keren who is my Best friend in real life, we were friend since the first grade" Anber explained and I took the water battle and started drinking "And we did piercing together" Keren said and I start chocking on the water I was drinking "You have piercing?!" Cleo screamed at both of them "Yup" Anber answered "Something tells me I'm gonna regret this,but...Where?" I asked "Belly-Button." the both answered in union and I faceplamed "Is that even Legal?!" Tyler asked "As long as we have our parents approval." Anber answered and we decided to cut off that conversion short,OK, so Milbee did... "Can you guys just get to me! I'm getting lonely..." He said and Anber jumped and said "I just remembered!we don't need Diamonds for the Nether!" She said and we all looked at her confused "...Buckets?" she asked\answered, it took a minute or so till Zyler,Alex and Milbee got it "OH! Great thinking!" they all said in union "I swear you guys are such Mindcrackers!" she said **(A\N: Pakratt's joke...not mine) **and giggled and Cleo and Joe gave her a questioning look, not to mansion me and Keren, we were lost here, not that that stopped Keren "That's my girl! could you believe she only started Minecraft this year!?" Keren said and Anber gave her a blank look "I started Minecraft when 1.3 Came out, I learned everything I could before I started playing myself" Anber said and Alex gave her a questioning look as if asking 'Are you for real?' "well!" Cleo cut all of us off "Let's try and find a way out!" she said and Vechs got up "I agreed, c'mon guys! we have to hurry!" and I thought I saw Anber give Cleo a look...I wonder...

* * *

**KittyCat: Sorry guys, I just felt like I should end it there.**

**Keren: Plus her piercing still hurts -_-**

**KittyCat: Shut up!**

**Keren: And she wants to read now, so...**

**KittyCat: Hope you enjoyed!Bye bye please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**KittyCat: Hello! I thought of an ending, the snobs in this class are making me leave the computer early now, Save me from their stupidity, especially the girls...the guys are OK...for now...I have an ending!**

**Cleo: You have to deal with classes only ones, I have to deal with them all the time...**

**KittyCat: No! you don't even know me! I have a class of kids with special needs and my readers are more important to me then learning, so Shut up and let me write! **

**Vechs: OK then...Can you tell us a little bit about the ending then?**

**KittyCat: Not now, I'd rush it up and mess everything up, sorry but not as for now...**

**Milbee: Ok then...Let's start the chapter before you go even more insane with the chapter, because as for now you're typing fast and loudly and making everyone stare at you...**

**KittyCat: *Looks around* Oh...sorry but I have to start the chapter! thanks for the review Hero! please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Vechs' POV**

After we made a strip mine and found Lava we started collecting Iron to make buckets, this might take a while, since Keren and Cleo keep on fighting all the time about who's closer to Anber...and Anber just seems to want to get out as fast as possible, like she has something super impotent to do, and she needs to do it fast, maybe she feels Milbee's distress and wants to help him I noticed that every now and then she'd mumble to herself strange things, almost unnoticeable...and Keren would just stare at her, eyes full of an unreadable emotion, almost like she knows what's happening to Anber but not telling anyone...I wonder what goes on between the shadows of their friendship ,it seems almost like they defend on each other for help, as if, if one falls the other one fellows, I'd like to get a little deeper into their secrets, I still wonder...What are their secrets? How many secrets do they have? Is it even possible for a girl as open as Anber to have secrets?

**Keren's POV**

We made some kind of tunnel that they all called a 'strip mine', I kept on asking Shahar for translation... and she did the best she could, I saw the black haired guy look at us for a bit...his midnight blue eyes filed with concern, could it be that he likes Shahar?If he does then he might spoil the gods plan for her...I want her to find her wings...not to run away and hid with some one she doesn't even know...this dream might have taken each and every one of them a bit over the edge..._'Karen? Can you hear me?' _My eyes widened by the voice of the master _'Yes sir!'_ I answered quickly _'Fantastic! now tell me about the Inhuman?' _The lord asked _'She is doing OK, she found the other Inhumans, she will find her way back to the real world, and when she does, one of them will have to leave the earth and go to Hell or Haven...' _I finished my sentence _'Fine'_The lord started _'Now go with the group , we wouldn't want the inhuman to find out just yet, would we?'_ The lord his sentence and I hummed to let him know that I will continue the mission, what a shame though, knowing her, Shahar would believe everyone has a better part in life which is much more impotent then her's, and so would sacrifice herself, without letting the others know about her sacrificing herself for their safety...such a shame...

**Cleo's POV**

Keren stopped for a few minutes and looked at the sky, she looked as if she was completely in the sky while GoodLife started talking to herself again, her eyes turned from their normal angel light blue to a sky light blue as if she was day dreaming again, she seems to do it a lot, and some times she'd just mumble strange conversions to herself, and at night she'd start talking in her sleep saying stuff like 'The voices...they'er back' and she's sleep walk to a lake near there she'd collapse on the floor and when she'd wake up in the morning she wouldn't seem bothered at the slightest... she just stared...just like Keren, speaking of Keren, that girl just seems perfect she talks perfectly, Walks perfectly, Acts perfectly, Just a little bit too perfect to be human...But if she isn't a human...What is she really?

**Milbee's POV**

Well, they are one step closer to saving me...But they'er still pretty far away from me...I sighed and thought off how much I wanted to run back to reality and to play video games and not actually be in them...I started to get home sick, I was missing MC...I wonder when will I see humans again...it's been too long since I lass saw someone...the others are probably still trying to gather enough lava and water to get to the Nether and then to the Aether...I just hope they get here soon...I don't wanna stay here, in my poor little cube of Skytoot planks...

**Alex' POV**

We were making a sorta line, Vechs was filling the buckets with lava and passing it to Tyler who was passing it to me and I was passing it to Andrea and she was passing it to Rosio who was passing it to Keren who was putting it in a chest, and Cleo would come every now and then and toke the buckets up to the surface, maybe it wasn't the best idea to let Tyler work with the 'LAVA BUCKET HOOOOOOOOOOO' **(-_- I just had to...) ** nor was it a good idea to let Vechs work with the Zombie Pigman and the lava because I didn't _really _wanna go through a Super Hostile map IRL but it seems like we like making foolish ideas since it wasn't a bright idea to keep Keren and Cleo close because that only got us yelling and such... and keeping the air-headed Rosio near lava buckets... she kept almost falling all the time, she was actually acting like an anime girl...It almost like she only needed slightly bigger eyes and then we have an anime girl... Latterly...But that only made her catch Vechs' eye even more, he seemed like he was barely wanting to go back, he just kept staring at her all the time...I was decided to continue and try and find a way to Milbee as fast as I could...He must be lonely...

**Andrea's POV**

Cleo and Keren were fighting again, What were they even fighting about? Who's Anber's best friend? Anber doesn't even seem to notice it! When the screaming and yelling begins she just disappears... and it happened again!she never dies when the screaming begins and no one sees where she goes when she disappears, but she always returns to the same place when the screaming ends, she always waits at the base after the screaming ends, it seems like she has another secret... I have a feeling that something gonna happen, and I don't like it...

**KittyCat's POV**

I don't think anyone but Ands had noticed me disappearing...she might have noticed my mumbling..._'See? you're such a failure...You can't even hid yourself so no one will notice you doing stuff as strange as that...You're only steers and steers is the reason why people get Cancer... Therefor you're the real reason why your parents got Cancer...you're nothing but a failure__' _The voice said again, I was holding back the tears,The only reason why I was so touched by that, was because I know...I know it was true...I was nothing but a failure...My parents could have died because of me...My sisters are in danger because of me... their happy lives can be easy cut because of me...and me being the too healthy me and with my luck, I would probably die last, and have to put my family to eternal sleep...They are so wrapped up in their life...My whole family acts like it's a war between each other, no one helps anyone, everyone is out to kill everyone, Well...almost everyone...I'm just like a lost bird in the sky of a big city, a place I never been at before, somewhere completely new, and trying to help everyone, I only wish I'd die first, so my parents wouldn't have to die before me and their last feeling would be regret...I would rather my parents, the people who gave me life... would die with no regret...I'd rather die with all the regret in the world, then them dying with the regret of leaving me alone, they already have enough regrets, for making me cry whenever I hear screaming,for making me believe that the world is out to get me by not being able to help me when I was still so naive and young... believing my parents could do anything... **_'Mom!Dad!is big sis OK? she's been sleeping for a whole year now!'_ **Little sister? Adva? is that really you? _**'Please stop Adva...It's her birthday...We wouldn't want little sis to cry on her birthday, would we? she's Seventeen this year!'**_Nitzen? is that you big sis? _**'But she won't blow the candle!Why won't she blow the**_** candle?'** What are they talking about? I'm Thirteen!aren't I...? _**'You two! stop acting like little babes!You two know she's in coma! you two should know that!'**_Was that...Mom? Mom, what are you talking about? I'm here I can hear you! _**'Yes, you're ten, Adva and you're twenty two,Nitzen! Shahar's the only one that can stay in her past! Adva! you're not five anymore! and Nitzen! you're not nineteen anymore!Wake up both of you!'**_You're kidding,right?Dad just...did dad just say that...No...I can't be in coma...I can't! No! _'See, you're a failure...you can't even tell when you're alive or dead, you believe you're alive...but you're standing on the very thin line between death and life...wake up if you chose...if you chose to wake up, everyone would stay here and continue they'er own . with no life and with no sense of time...But if you chose to die, they would all go to they'er own life, you chose...' _The voice said...but could it actually be that I've been in..._coma_? could it be that I've been here for years? that I've actually been trapped here in Minecraft for so long, without knowing it? so long that...my little sister's grown up to be ten? could I actually trap the minecrafter I love so much...here?No! there's no way! that's too much! God never let's anyone deal with something they cannot possibly get through!Is it possible that...I was meant to rule between Minecraft and the real world? 'Oh, my...why is my head suddenly so... heavy? I feel as if I should sit down...I...better...'that was the last thought on my mind before I heard the voice of Ands calling out for me, and then I fainted...

* * *

**KittyCat: Done.**

**Vechs: Wow...that was long...**

**Cleo: and sad!Goodlife! why was it so sad!?**

**KittyCat: because life is sad...**

**Milbee: so...you're writing about how sad your life is?**

**KittyCat: ...Yup**

**Alex: *Claps slowly* congratulation, you're insane and uncreative!**

**KittyCat: *raises eyebrow* says the person that names themselves PauseUnpause .**

**Tyler: Well, that was a sad chapter, I'd guess it has something to do with the ending?**

**KittyCat: Yup, it's the key to the ending, it's a bit sad and stuff, but so will be the ending...**

**Andrea: Well, now I'm scared of the end of the pic!**

**Alex: At lest it's far from happening soon!**

**KittyCat: Hmm...? Not really, it's actually pretty soon...**

**Andrea: Thanks a lot,girl! Now you scared me even more! **

**KittyCat:Np :3 now please review for happier chapter next time!**

**Milbee: Bye guys! from all of us!**


	5. Chapter 5-END

**KittyCat: Heya! also WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY MORONS!?**

**Vechs: Hey...why am I here now?**

**KittyCat: Because school's boring and I wanted to write today :3 Also trolling's fun! I now know why Vechs enjoys it so much :3**

**Vechs: Yay... **

**KittyCat: Wow...someone's a bit under the weather aren't you?**

**Cleo: What ever just start the chapter already!**

**KittyCat: Wow...You guys aren't morning people aren't you?**

**Alex: No they aren't... and neither are we! just start the fudging chapter already!**

**KittyCat: OK,OK jeez...Please enjoy and thanks for the support over Skype Hero :) your awesome :3**

**Tyler: Please enjoy people!**

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

Anber just fainted in front of our faces...making everyone's face go completely pale...well everyone expat from Keren who was already carrying her to a safe place, as soon as we got over the shock we started helping her as well... well Vechs was still frozen up in shock...after we got her back to the house we tried relaxing her and let's just say that if I was her, I wouldn't _want _to wake up to see a group of insane looking people screaming at each other...But she was her...

**Keren's POV**

She seems to relies what was going on...I wonder what does that mean for them... Would she decided they lived enough and now it's her turn to live?Or will she continue being _that girl _who's always doing stuff to help...I looked out and saw the sky starting to brake _'This is strange...' _The lord said _'Karen! find out what is going on here!'_ The lord said and I hummed in approval "Guys! come out here!" I called probably not saying it right "What Keren?" Cleo said from the building "Look at the sky!" I said faking surprised "Wow! what the-!" She said probably trying not to cuss...and everyone came out of the house-like building ...well almost everyone...Vechs was still there...not so surprisingly.

**Vechs' POV**

While everyone was going our to see what ever it was that surprised Keren and Cleo I stayed in the house with Anber...she seemed to be recovering from what ever it was that caused her to faint...but as she recovered the place started to lose it's colors...it seemed as if it wasn't suppose to happen,she suddenly woke up "I...I have to...RUN!" She yelled and ran away from the back interns..."Anber! Wait!" I called out and everyone looked over and ran to her as well, but we couldn't keep up with her we ended up in some parking lot...and everyone was there... all of the Mindcrackers were there as well...and Anber suddenly relaxed and everyone went to talk to there friends, Anber and Keren were in the corner while I was sitting around with Guude and BdoubleO and we were just talking everyone was talking to their friends...

**Cleo's POV**

Everyone had their friends to talk to, I was talking to Chia, Phorxy and Andrea... Alex was talking to Etho and VintageBeef, I know cause I saw them in their Minecraft skins, Vechs was talking to the OOG team, Tyler was talking to KurtJMac, I know because of the name tag... Joe's wife and daughter were there as well apparently, since they talked to each other like a wife and a husband, Milbee seemed to find his way to us as well and was talking to MCGamer and GoodLife was talking to Keren, for a minute, every thing seemed fine but...I didn't know that it was just the silent before the riot...

**KittyCat's**

I was standing near Keren when suddenly she said "Now is your, Shahar" she started and I turned to look at her "This is the time to relies what are you going to do...Save them or save yourself...The lord shall decided of your fate from now on..." she said and disappeared...I stared at the spot where she was standing...was this _real? _did my first and best friend...just disappears? 'No...NO...**NO!' **Was my only thought as I saw everything filled with blood... I saw Andrea looking at me and I suddenly relies what I needed to do...I mound a 'Run' to Andrea as blood started spraying from my body and almost everyone's eyes were filled with fear...I started hating myself all over again, I don't deserve to live, they on the other side, have more lifes to save...

**Meanwhile at the real world- KittyCat's older sister's POV**

My dear little sister's heart started beating slower the usual...My eyes widened "SHAHAR! NO! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU!" I screamed while I was pushed away from my little sister, still in her 13 year old form..._'God please, if you do exist, make sure my sister gets through this...' _ I preyed as my little sister was taken care off by panicked doctors...

**Andrea's POV**

I saw her, she was growing wings...it seemed angelic wings filed with blood it, as if it was her soul filled with all the scares that she gained over the years... her wings turned into a bubble of black and she seemed to turn into some kind of black angel... her normal Minecraft cloth turned into a dark blue mixed with black mini skirt and a small top that seemed to only cover her chest area with her black angel wings coming out of the back, she had long black boots coming up till her knees...and her long blond hair turned into a darker color of blond with dark blue highlights and her eyes turned from both light blue to one dark blue and one darker blue, almost black she had a black hoe like weapon... it looked almost devilish...she seemed to turn herself into a devil's angel, she opened a portal from under us and it got us to the real world,I realized that what happen was her sacrificing herself for our life, well not realized, I heard her voice in my head _**"Ands...I'm sorry but I had to sacrifice myself so you guys'll be better... the story was that I was in coma, and I unconsciously know that I was gonna die so my last wish was to meet you guys, I guess my will power got you all into coma as well, I'm sorry,I'm now dying but it'll be better, for both of us , please tell everyone that I'm sorry, and that they saved my life, now it's my turn to save theirs...Thank you goodbye"**_The moment she said that I felt the tears running down...Did we just lose a great person, or an amazing friend? or perhaps both...

**Nitzen's POV( KittyCat's Big sister)**

My poor little sister...she...just...died "Why...WHY DID YOU DIE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY SISTER!?" Our little sister yelled, or should I say..._My _little sister..."Why...?" I broke down in tears, we all did...

**KittyCat's POV**

"Shahar!" A voice coming from a bright light called me "Yes?" I answered calmly..."I am the lord, This is the last chance you'll have...What's your last wish?"He said and I didn't have to think much "My last wish is to see my sisters and parents one more time, tell them how much I love them and my last goodbye...Please lord, let my say my last goodbye" I asked him "Will do, **but ** remember this one thing, I'm always watching, and if you are to revile the secret of me being real, I will punish you..." he said and then opened a portal back to earth, I looked strange with a white blanket like dress and my hair longer with white strings in my hair and my eyes turned lighter then usual with my hair up to a pony tail..."Mitzen , Adva, Mom, Dad, It's me, don't worry... I'm right here with you, only up there, It's better since I can now save you and keep you safe...Please understand this is all from chose, I love you guys so much..." I said as tears were runnning down my face, the same went to everyne there they could see me "I wish you the best of luck in life, this is all from chose, don't ever forget me, and I'll keep you safe, please , never stop beliveing, I'll always be here for you" I said giving off a small smile, and returned to the lord, back in the sky "Well done, Shahar, since you've showd that you are loyal and true to your words, I will let you return to the living, but for a price!" He said and I looked at him suprised upon hearing his one rule "I agreed, Lord"I said and he smiled at me, smiling back I turned into one of his loyal angels

_**THE END**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

_**THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP IN A WEEK OR SO, IT'LL BE CALLED 'MINECRAFT WITH THE MINDCRACKERS' IF YOU ENJOYED, READ IT AS WELL! ZOMBIECLEO'S GONNA BE OUT, VECHS IS STAYING IN SINCE HE'S ACCEPTED TO THE MINDCRACK SERVER AND JOINING IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ENDING!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!LOVE YA ALL!**_


End file.
